


1v1Bet

by SarelMordo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Daydreaming, F/M, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutually Unrequited, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Fantasy, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13159776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarelMordo/pseuds/SarelMordo
Summary: For a friend who mindfucked me, so bad. Fuck you and I'll have my fun.





	1v1Bet

It's just a regular mundane day for three close friends playing online games in the same room, when the most daring one of the three, Amer, speaks up.

'Guys, we should do a bet. Cause playing for funnies is boring as all living balls now." Amer says as he tosses his controller in front of him.

Angie, a sweet and goofy little chubby black girl with glasses, groans out, "Bruh, we don't got any money to bet shit with though, so it makes no sense either way."

 "Yeah, Amer. Unless you got something to replace cash to bet with." inquires David, oldest of the three.

"Fuck, yeah!" Amer exclaims with much enthusiasm. He continues, "Basically, we strip for each loss we take and when the first person that's completely nude gotta take the winners dick up their ass."

Angie and David's jaws drop by the end of Amer's idea for a bargaining chip, while Amer got this huge shit eating grin. 

"So?" questions Amer if his two friends were up for it.

Angie is the one to speak first, "Well, I'm not joining, but I sure as hell would like to see how that goes down and even watch you guys do it. If that's no problem for you guys."

David looks at Angie and Amer as they both turn for his answer. He didn't really get a chance to back out now that it was too late, so he sighs and reluctantly agrees.

"Yeah, yeah. Not like I'll take it up the ass at the end with the way Amer got a track record for losing against me."

Angie giggles as Amer scoffs and rolls his eyes and sets up Mario Kart 8 for wii/wii U. Angie sits back on the love-chair she has claimed permanently hers, as the two men sit on the floor close to each other grabbing their respective controllers and began the many rounds of bouts in their competition. After a few hours of rounds, the guys are only in their underwear - save for David who has two items on, his socks and underwear, which makes him in the lead of Amer. Poor guy in a fit of curses as he shudders in just his underwear.

Angie sits besides herself as she bites on her lip while taking full advantage of seeing what's under her friends clothes. She hasn't really been this close to see what a guy's muscles really looked like in much of her life except for her failed relationship with her high school sweetheart and male porn stars in porn videos. She blushes to herself as she greedily takes in the view of her two best friends body. She's brimming with anticipation to see either men naked and hopefully get a glimpse of their constantly boasted junk they say they take pride in - she thinks to herself, hoping today she gets to see both or at least one of theirs. Lost in her musings, she realizes too late her slick running down her legs and staining her jeans as she is commando inside her pants. 

Fortunately, the guys are too busy on their eleventh round to notice Angie's dilemma and shortly after it seems like Amer has won, making the two a tie in just their under wears. 

"Fuck you, Amer!"

"Hah! Not if I fuck you first dipshit."

Poor Angie in the background squirms in her seat trying to get some friction on her clit, as she bends her knees making them closer to herself resulting on that much needed pressure on her clit. She bites back a moan and proceeds to focus back on the guys seemingly last round. The guys still seem to be at the same speed, now nearing the end goal. Amer and David get louder as they are practically becoming closer to the screen, as if it would make a difference in winning. Angie sits up more but changes her position into a kneel and immediately joins in with the shouting as she rubs down on the back of her heels to stimulate her clit.

And would you look at that, they broke the game before they could even find out the results of who won - since Amer being the clumsy puppy that he is stepped on the damn console, making it shut off.

"Good job, Amer!" David groans out in anger but silently relieved that he did that.

"Dude, you pushed me into it!" Amer argues.

Angie groans but for other reasons, as she was so close to cumming but wasn't able to finish. She breathes in a couple times before speaking, "Well, since it's a tie - you both ain't gonna get fucked up the ass. But you can masturbate with each other and I'll still watch. You guys can see which of you cums first, whoever holds out the longest wins."

The guys groan in unison at first but shrug and proceed to take off the last article of their clothes, leaving them bare and hung in the eyes of sweet Angie - who is ecstatic at the reveals. Both men, in their hairy legged and quite hung glory examine each other's prided junk, while Angie feels like Christmas all over again making a new gush of slick flow and making her cunt feel hot and needy. 

"Come on, on with it now you two. Once you get your hands on those cocks of yours, you won't feel so shy." Urges Angie in barely concealed joy.

Amer and David comply, wrapping around their junks and start pumping to stimulate blood flow there. Angie's all fidgety in her spot as she watches the two grunt out as they start to get into it. She's close to drooling with her tongue dropping to the floor, as she sees pre-cum start to surface and coat the tips of their cocks to ease in their strokes. She licks her lips feeling a strong urge to taste both of them, but she stays put and enjoys the show she'll probably ever get in her lifetime. Amer's and David's eyes are shut tight as they concentrate on whatever that might get the blood flowing, Angie just wish she could be in on those cocks of her friends, deep-throat each at a time and take both of them on in a double penetration. But who was she kidding with how vanilla her only real and last relationship was, she may never get past anything kinky as what was going on before her eyes.

As she comes out of her musings, it had seem the guys had gotten bolder in their actions and have actually lent each other their hands one the other's hardened member and stroking firmly. They're grunting more and a bit choked off now, probably signalling that they're close to orgasm now, it just sends a jolt of electricity through Angie. Her nipples harden quickly making it unbearable for her, as they rub against her shirt and she wishes so badly that they would let her taste their release and bites harshly down onto her lower lip. She's deep in her thoughts when the guys are moaning out louder and suddenly both aim towards her and release themselves onto her, giving her a messy full on facial. It's too late for her when her mouth parts into an 'o' shape, making way for some cum into her mouth. 

Amer and David opens their eyes and cuss to themselves as they rush to get a clothe to help clean Angie up, a rush of apologies pouring out of them as they work their way to clean her up.

"Sorry Angie," David apologies.

"We just got into it, didn't mean to." Justifies Amer.

But Angie, who wasn't really offended in the first place and was quite delighted by the turn of events, replies, "It's okay, guys. Really no big deal."

 

 

END.


End file.
